The Day They Were Girls
by Pirates-n-Swashbucklers
Summary: What if Daniel and Jack...changed? NOT slash. PG to PG-13 for some...effects of the changes! Read on!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey! I really don't own Stargate! Wish I did though. ELLIOT WOULD BE MINE!

By: Pirates n' Swashbucklers!

About?: Stargate SG-1

Date Started?: 9/17/04 (or 17/9/04 for some people)

Genre: Humor!

Warnings?: EXTREME FUNNY! Other than that, none!

On with the ficcie!

The Day They Were Girls

Jack O'Neill let out a high heart stopping, high pitched 'girly' scream.

But wait...

We're not there yet!

The conditions on the planet were bearable, but barely. A high temperature of 95 F had SG-1 out of their heavy jackets and in Tee Shirts. The desert planet had ancient ruins, and that was why they were there. Daniel had hurried away after they arrived, making a b-line straight for the old writings.

"Jack!" Dr. Daniel Jackson's voice rang out through the old ruins. "Jack, look at what I found!" He cried, rushing out of his safe haven. He seemed to be clutching something to his chest, and by the looks of it, it was made out of a some sort of metal. Daniel looked extremely excited. "Yes Daniel?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked in a semi-sweet voice, already knowing the answer that his friend would try to explain to him. "Jack, I would like to go back to the SGC to study this!" he said quickly thrusting what he was holding out for the Colonel to see. He then returned it to his tight grasp against his cheat just as quickly. "I've taken pictures, recordings and rubbings of the dialect from around the device. I need to translate what the writing says so I can find out what it does!" he said quickly again, obviously very happy with what he had discovered. Colonel O'Neill sighed irritability, rolling his eyes. He knew that he couldn't get between the archeologist and his toys. He nodded reluctantly, as Daniel smiled wider and went to go collect his work. "Carter! Start dialing us home!" The Colonel ordered, happy to get out of the heat. "Yes Sir!" Carter said, also with a more than obvious hint of happiness in her voice.

Daniel hurried back to the Stagate, just as the wormhole connected.

wormholeextremewormholeextremewormholeextremewormholeextreme

General Hammond waited at the bottom of the ramp, as SG-1 came through the Stargate's event horizon. They all seemed to be disheveled, and over heated as they came off the ramp dripping with sweat. General Hammond smiled, "So, how went the mission?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Colonel O'Neill smiled sarcastically, talking his hat off. "Sir, requesting permission to go wash up before the de-briefing?" he asked smartly. General Hammond smiled, "Request granted Colonel. De-briefing is at 15:00." Colonel Jack nodded, heading for the showers, his team in toe.

kittylitterkittylitterkittylitterkittylitterkittylitterkittylitterkittylitterkittylitterkittylitter

After the de-briefing, the General let Daniel go off and figure out what the alien device was all about. The glasses bearing archeologist said that the translations should be relatively easy, due to the fact that it was very close to a certain language on earth. Everyone left him alone, only occasionally checking on him, making sure that he ate and drank.

A while later, the remainder of SG-1 (i.e. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c) were getting rather bored of staying in the SGC. Even Jack O'Neill had finished his reports.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Jack and Sam yelled, at each other. Teal'c just stood quietly, making the motions. Jack lost miserably. "Best two out of three!" he begged. Major Carter shook her head, "Nope! You already lost drawing straws AND bubble gum bubble gum!" She smiled happily. Teal'c nodded. "Indeed Colonel O'Neill. You have lost all the games." Jack sneered slightly at his two friends. "Fine." He said, trudging off down the hall.

Daniel looked hard at work on what he was doing. Jack walked into the room, without Daniel ever knowing. Jack watched him. Daniel rubbed the top of his head, thinking, and switched to another book. The Colonel cleared his throat causing Daniel to jump five feet off the chair, and looked up startled. "Oh, oh, it's just you." he muttered, going back to his work. Jack grunted, "Only me? Is that what you say to all you're friends?" he laughed. Daniel looked up again, "Sorry Jack, but I think I'm almost there. Just a little bit more!" He tried to concentrate again. "Uh-huh. Well Daniel, we are going out to eat." He paused for a moment, "We as in, you too." Daniel looked up quickly, to the risk of whiplash. He opened his mouth to protest, but Jack put his pointer finger up, and shook it from side to side. "No Daniel, that was an order." Daniel sighed. He got up, and stepped over to Jack. He stopped to pick up the now recognized cube. "Ah! No!" Jack said, taking it from him. "No geeky archeologist toys on our little outing!" but before Jack put it down, he looked at the writing on it. "Danny Boy, this looks like a Rubix cube." Jack looked at Daniel like he missed one of the most obvious things in the world. "Uh-huh..." Daniel drawled. Jack started playing with it, trying to put it back in order. "Jack-Jack! Don't! You don't know-" Daniel was cut off by Jack, "Ha! I got it!" He stated proudly. He placed it on the table. He started to walk away, with Daniel stumbling after him, looking back at the object every so often. "Jack, Jack, it's doing something!" Daniel said, tugging Jack around. Jack turned around, just in time to see the cube grow three feet in size, and glow a bright blinding white light.

NapoleonicpowermongererNapoleonicpowermongererNapoleonicpowermongerer

Jack O'Neill came to slowly. It seemed that he was in the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser rushed over to him. Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond followed after her. "Colonel O'Neill, are you feeling okay?" she asked. The Colonel groaned, but stopped abruptly. It sounded different. He sat up slowly, but noticed that he felt a little heavier than normal. He looked around the infirmary, glancing at all the faces staring at him wide eyed. He turned his head towards the good doctor, and opened his mouth to speak. She cut him off, and turned around to pick up something. She came back with a mirror. Knowing the luck he had, Jack didn't quite want to even look into the mirror, but he did reluctantly.

What stared back at him looked like...like....a girl!

Jack O'Neill let out a heart stopping, high pitched 'girly' scream.

Yes, I know I am evil! But this was all I was able to type, which is only 4 pages... But I actually got this idea from a picture in a magazine that looked like Jack would if he was a girl. Not sure if that is an insult or not though...oh well! You should review. It's good for you! Support the Evil!


	2. Wha!

Hey, I would like to say thank you to all of the reviews that I have gotten! I really do appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Hey! It's on the first chapter!

By: Pirates n' Swashbucklers!

About?: Stargate SG-1

Date Started?: 9/17/04 (or 17/9/04 for some people)

Genre: Humor!

Warnings?: EXTREME FUNNY! Other than that, none!

Okay people, I am _so_ sorry about not updating. I have been having a lot of homework and stuff. School is just getting the way. Not to mention my little brother keeps getting on the computer. So, now you know the drama. I _will_ try to update more! (And people, I tried to give them girl names taht related to their actual names.....they kind of stink.. so if people could tell me how to spell them right, I'll change them!)

On with the ficcie!

The Day They Were Girls

Chapter 2: Wha?!

* * *

Knowing the luck he had, Jack didn't quite want to even look into the mirror, but he did reluctantly. What stared back at him looked like...like....a girl! Jack O'Neill let out a heart stopping, high pitched 'girly' scream.

kittylitter!!kittylitter!!kittylitter!!kittylitter!!kittylitter!!kittylitter!!kittylitter!

Jack looked frantically around the room for answers from the familiar faces that were around him. He couldn't find any. "What happened to me?!" He, well...she, bellowed at Dr. Fraiser. Janet was at a lose for words. They actually didn't know what yet. They were still trying to find the security tape from Daniel's office. Something seemed to come to the Colonel, as a dawning look came across is face.

"What happened to Daniel?" Jack asked, worried about his friend. "Dr. Fraiser nodded to a bed behind him. Jack looked behind, and saw a figure laying on the bed with it's back towards them. Jack turned back around towards the good doctor. "Is he okay?" He asked. She nodded again, "Yes, he came in just like you. He'll be fine though." Jack let out a sigh of relief.

A groan came from beside the group, as Daniel turned over on his bed. "Ow..." He muttered, keeping his eyes closed. Dr. Fraiser rushed over to him, the visitors following, bending down near him. "Daniel. Daniel open your eyes." She told him kindly, trying persuading him to do as she told him. Daniel opened his left eye slightly, waiting a few seconds to blink a few times. A piece of longer-than-normal hair fell in front of his eyes. (AN:: No, I am NOT reffering to his long hair in the beginning of the series. This hair is longer. Like...thinks... a little bellow his shoulders...) His eyes widened slightly, as he sat up quickly. He grabbed his head in pain, and laid down quickly. Janet smiled to herself, and handed him some Asprin and a glass of water. He accepted it gratefully, drinking the whole glass. "You want to try sitting up again?" Janet asked Daniel, looking down at him. He nodded, and sat up slower. He gasped as a brown lock of hair fell in front of his face. He reached up to touch it, as if expecting for it not to be there, but it was. And it didn't go away. Daniel started to breath heavily, tugging on the hair in hysteria. "Daniel! Daniel! Stop Daniel!" Janet yelled at him, as two guards came, and held down his arms. Daniel stopped abruptly, looking around the room wide-eyed, "What happened? Why do I have long hair?!" The group looked at each other support, but found non in each other.

"Well, Daniel, the artifact that you were working on...well, it did something to you and the Colonel." Sam said looking from Jack, who was sleeping on his bed, then back to Daniel. "What did it do?" He said, venom in his voice. "Well..." Janet walked away to grab the mirror from the stand near Jack's bed, and came back with it. She held it up to him quickly, leaving it in front of his face. The guards, by now, had let go of him. Daniel reached over to the bed side table, and grabbed his glasses. When he put them on, he saw a young girl, probably around the age of 16 or 17. He snatched the mirror away from Janet quickly, and inspected his 'new' face. The good doctor looked at the group around Daniel's bed, "Why don't we let him be, this is a lot to take in." She suggested. The visitors nodded, and left the infirmary.

****

girlygirlgirlygirlgirlygirlgirlygirlgirlygirlgirlygirlgirlygirlgirlygirlgirlygirl

Sam walked into the infirmary, looking for Jack. He and Daniel had been both released the day prior with a full bill of health. Except that they were now both girls, of course.

"Janet." Sam said, as she walked up to her good friend. Janet showed her to her friends, who were anticipating this moment. That was all they did ever sense they had gotten the full bill of health that morning. Well, except for that whole beings girls part. "Carter!" O'Neill practically jumped off the bed to get to his 2IC. "Sam, your finally here. I though I was going to go out of my mind if I didn't get out of here." Daniel said to her quietly, making sure that the good doctor didn't hear him say that. Sam smiled at the both of them, trying very hard not to laugh at the fact that they were still both girls. "Guys...er..." Sam started, but Jack nodded for her to continue, "We've go to get going, the General has given you both leave for three days." Jack's face lit up immediately and looked over at Daniel who was grinning madly, but frowned as Sam continued, "But you guys will have to stay at my place." She finished. Both of the previously-had-been-men's grins and smiles faulted and shattered.

"What do you mean, 'stay at my place' Sam?" Daniel asked in his new high pitched voice. "Well, it seems that the General thinks that sense you are now...in appearance....teenaged girls," Sam left off, blushing slightly. They never had training for stuff like this in boot camp. Janet picked it up from there, much to the relief of Sam, "Well, it seems that ever sense you both have turned into girls, well, the territory came with it." She finished, only to see the confused looks on their faces. Janet looked at Sam, who was blushing fiercely. The answer Jack was looking for came to him, as he finally knew what they were talking about, "Oh! Oh." He said finally, as Janet took over for him, "Yes, it seems that you both are going to have to go through what every women, or girl in your case, has to go through." She said finally. Oddly enough, although she would NEVER want her friends to be changed by an alien device, she felt that this should happen more to the sexist pigs that worked on the base. Not saying that Jack and Daniel were sexist. 'Anyway.' She thought, getting herself back on the right train of thought.

"So, if my neighbors ask, you are...?" Sam left off waiting for them to answer, as she pulled into the driveway. "We are your nieces, Jackleen and Danielle." They said in unison. This had to be the umpteenth time that Sam asked them. Sam smiled happily, "Good. Just....yeah." She said. She really hadn't been prepared for this sort of thing. Sam sighed, This is what I get for working at the SGC.

"Okay. This is my home!" She said, gesturing to the room around her. "I know that it's not much, but it's home." She said, as the Colonel glared at her. "So, how about a tour of the house after some lunch?" She asked. Eventually she was going to have fun with this. Oh how many pranks could she pull in three days? "Sure! What are we having Carter?" Jack asked happy to eat. He really didn't like eating the infirmary's food. "What do you guys want?" She asked, looking in her fridge for anything that she could possibly make for three people. She usually only bought enough food for one person. "Pasta!" Jack exclaimed, as Daniel said "Soup." while he absent-mindedly played with his new, longer, hair. Jack glared at Daniel, and crossed his arms. He fidgeted though, not used to the new cargo that came with his new body. Daniel giggled, but stopped after he realized what he was doing. "Soup it is!" Sam smiled.

* * *

Okay! Now, please review and support the 'Evil' that is my story!!


	3. Boys

Hey, I would like to say thank you to all of the reviews that I have gotten! I really do appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Hey! It's on the first chapter!

By: Pirates n' Swashbucklers!

About: Stargate SG-1

Date Started: 9/17/04 (or 17/9/04 for some people)

Genre: Humor!

Warnings: EXTREME FUNNY! Other than that, none!

Okie people! I really love all the reviews I'm getting! (Never thought I'd get this many . )

So the chapters have been going REALLY slow lately, sorry! . They'll pick up soon, I promise! And I am extremely sorry that I haven't been updating. Mid-term exams and the Math A have stopped me .<!

On with it!

The Day They Were Girls

Chapter 3:

_Jack glared at Daniel, and crossed his arms. He fidgeted though, not used to the new cargo that came with his new body. Daniel giggled, but stopped after he realized what he was doing. "Soup it is!" Sam smiled._

_**Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!Soup!**_

* * *

****After much chatting and soup-eating, the trio of girls were sitting on the couch. They had come to the agreement that Sam would call them by 'Sir' in private, but when they were in public, she would refer to them as girls. "Gaaah, my stomach hurts..." Jack whined pitifully. "Where, Sir?" Sam asked slightly concerned. "It's just a stomachache, Carter." He assured her. Sam rolled her eyes, but pressed on. "Where, Sir? You have to remember that you're not a guy anymore. There is this thing in the women world called a 'period.'" She finished saying. Jack looked at her weird. "No _way_ am _I_ having a 'period'!" He sounded offended. Sam rolled her eyes. "Go upstairs and check. The bathroom is the first door on the left." She said, pointing to the stairs. Jack rolled his eyes, and headed up anyway. He was confident that he wasn't having his period.

Sam and Daniel waited to hear from Jack. It had been five minutes now, and not a peep from him. "Maybe it wasn't his-" Daniel was cut off by a scream. Sam jumped up and ran up the stairs (Daniel in close pursuit) as "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Resounded down the stairwell.

She burst into the bathroom to see Jack just sitting there, somewhat in shock. She shielded her eyes, and said quietly, "Sir, uh..". That was all she could muster. "Carter! You _jinxed _me!" He said rather loudly. "Sir, shh! The neighbors will hear you." She said, looking at him briefly, before shielding her eyes again. Daniel walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to see any of this go down. "Carter, help would be appreciated." He said sarcastically. "Oh! Right, Sir." She said, rushing over to the cabinet under the sink, and pulling out a bag and a box. "Uh, Tampons or Pads, Sir?" She asked. It was a silly thing to ask, but hey, you never know. "Carter. This isn't helping." He said, making sure that the sheer dislike for this situation dripped off of every word. "Right, beginner...pads.." She said, pulling out a little packet, and threw it to him. "You do know how to out that on, right?" She asked, her back facing him. "Carter." He said warningly. "Right, privacy." She said walking out the door, and shutting it behind her.

Jack stared at her, digging daggers into her skin. "I can't believe that you jinxed me, Carter." He said continually glaring at her. "Sir, I didn't jinx you, it was bound to happen." She tried to reason. Daniel shook his head, signaling to her that this was a loosing cause. Sam sighed, "Sir, why don't you go lay down?" She suggested, mostly to get the complaining Colonel out of the room. "I don't want to-Gahhhh." He said, clutching his stomach. "It huuuurts." He whined in his new high pitch voice. "Welcome to the world of cramps, sir." Sam said with more cruelty then she had meant to. Jack merely glared at her intensely, "Do you have _anything_ that could help?" He asked miserably. Carter smiled in sympathy. "Yeah, I have Advil Ò, would that be okay?" She asked. He nodded over exaggerating the pain. Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sam gave him the glass of water and the two tablets.

"I don't think that I am going to have enough pads for everyone, Sir." She informed him. "Okay, so...lets go get some." Daniel said to her plainly. "Sir, I can't leave you here." Jack opened his mouth to protest. "General Hammond's orders." She said smartly. Both Jack and Daniel sighed heavily, and got up to go get their coats on.

"Okay guys, first we're going to need to go shopping. I don't think that you want to walk around in _those_, right?" Sam said, pointing to the military BDUs they were still wearing. Both men-turned-teenage girls nodded in agreement. "Right, so. Off we go." She said, heading into the mall that they were standing outside of. They followed, not really knowing what to expect.

As they entered a clothing store, both 'men' turned and headed off to the men's section. Sam saw this and laughed lightly, and pulled them to where she was. "Guys, your girls, not men anymore." She said, as a few people stared at her as they walked by her. Jack coughed slightly, signaling Sam to shush it. Sam blushed slightly, and nodded. "So where do we go then?" Daniel asked. "To the teen's section of course." Jack answered. For some reason, he thought, Daniel seems like he's...he didn't know how to put it...ditzy. That was the word, ditzy. "Yeah," Sam said oddly, "Off we go then." She finished, leading them into the abyss of teenage female clothing.

"My feet hurt." Daniel whined, sitting down at a set of chairs and a table outside a mini-coffee shop in the mall. Jack and Sam nodded slightly. After about 3 1/2 hours of straight shopping, they all decided to give it a rest and wanted coffee.

"The waitress smiled kindly, and wrote down what they wanted. "Anything else?" She asked politely, but the three of them shook their heads. The waitress smiled again, and walked away.

"Look how many bags we have." Jack said tiredly. Sam nodded, and looked at Daniel, who had apparently dozed off, with his head in his arms resting on the table. She rolled her eyes. Just as that happened two guys, 16 or so, walked over to the table and pulled up two chairs. "Hey." One of them said, scootching his chair closer to Jack. Sam laughed, and excused herself, while the two newcomers looked at her weird as she walked away. The two boys looked over at the 'girls' at the table. Daniel picked up his head, and blinked at them a few times before he put on his glasses. "Hey beautiful, you come here often?" One of them said, apparently trying to sweet talk Jack. Jack had merely looked at the boy, "Not really." He said. The boys noticed the BDUs that they were wearing, "Ah, military. I like it rough." Jack and Daniel nearly gagged. The other boy had already introduced himself to Daniel as Steven and was getting rather close to him. Daniel looked absolutely disgusted. Jack turned back to his own problem. "What do you want?" He asked in a hard tone, seeming not to want to be anywhere near this boy. Which he really didn't, and he bet that if the boy knew that he was really a man, he wouldn't have even noticed him.

The boy looked at him sweetly and answered, "Only to be with you, baby." Jack got up from his chair. "Sorry." He said as he picked his bags. Daniel moved to do the same. The boys stood to meet them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can we at least get your numbers?" They bugged them. Jack nearly flew off the handle. "You need to leave us alone." He said with forced calmness. The boy looked at his friend. "Or what?" He asked. "Or I kick your ass." The boy laughed loudly. At this point, most of the people in the Mall were watching the scene take place. "You can try. I'll even let you have a free hit." The boy said, as his lackey laughed. "Good one Jay." Jay smiled. "No." Jack said, knowing fully well that he would get in trouble if he were to hit him first. "That's what I thought." Jay said. Jack scowled as Daniel pulled him away to where Sam was standing. "How the hell do you put up with people like that?" Jack asked Sam as they walked up to her. "Well, I try to avoid them." She smiled.

* * *

(AN:) Well, Danny-boy and Jack lived through that one. See what happens to them next! (Support my EVIL by reviewing!)

- Pirates-n-Swashbucklers


	4. Bags Bags and More Leave

Disclaimer: Hey! It's on the first chapter!

By: Pirates n' Swashbucklers!

About: Stargate SG-1

Date Started: 6/6/05 (or 6/6/05 for some people)

Genre: Humor!

Warnings: EXTREME FUNNY! Other than that, none!

Hey! Sorry about the non-updating thing that has been happening. As you can see, I haven't really been making ANY effort what so ever to update. But, sadly, I will not be able to update in the upcoming days. I have end-of-the-year exams coming up, along with a production I am in. (Anyone near Ithaca, NY go watch Othello at IHS! Donations accepted .) But, also, I have a trip to NJ and the new Harry Potter book is coming out, AND Summer School. But I will try to update because I am starting to feel the guilt. Wish me luck, loves!

On with it!

The Day They Were Girls

Chapter 3:

"That's what I thought." Jay said. Jack scowled as Daniel pulled him away to where Sam was standing. "How the hell do you put up with people like that?" Jack asked Sam as they walked up to her. "Well, I try to avoid them." She smiled.

**__**

Bagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbagsbags

They walked into Sam's house, loaded with bags. "Just put them over there on the couch." Sam directed them. The two girls put the bags on the couch and collapsed next to them. Meanwhile, Sam looked into her wallet and sighed greatly. There was going to be some serious IOUs from them. She walked over to them smiling. "Okay guys, lets go take this stuff up to your rooms." She smiled, picking up two bags. The two men groaned, but got up and carried their heavy load up to the two spare rooms.

The rooms were moderate in size. They weren't really all that well furnished. They had a bed, and night stand, and a little desk off near the other side of the room. "Great decorating skills, Carter." Jack said. Sam scowled. Jack set his things down on the bed, and headed to the dresser to put away his clothes, as the phone rang downstairs. "I'll get it." Sam said, rushing down the hall and the steps to answer the phone before the caller hung up.

Jack quietly hummed to himself as he put his things away. He looked at a pair of undergarments and cringed. This was going to be the most uncomfortable thing that he would have to do. Daniel had gone off to his own little room to unpack as well. Jack had no idea what he was going to do...wait! He had it! He could drag Sam and Daniel fishing with him! It was the perfect plan. They hadn't gone fishing with him sense...ever! But when, was the question. He could just ask them straight out, just be all 'Carter, Daniel, let's go fishing! How about my pond? Chalk-full a' fish!' He laughed softly. Yeah, his pond have fish in it. That was a good one.

Daniel sighed. This was going to be so boring. He had nothing to do for three days. Jack was probably going to suggest fishing or something like that. Daniel sighed again, and placed more clothes into the dresser and closet. A soft knock at the door made Daniel jump slightly. "Come in." He said loudly. Sam stepped through the door, "General Hammond wants to talk to you, you know, after Jack is done." She said, smiling. Daniel finished putting his things away. "Jack suggested fishing to pass the time." Sam said, changing the subject rapidly. "He did, did he? I could have guessed." The descended man said. Sam laughed. "Oh, Caaarter! General Hammond wants to speak with yoooou!" Jack called up the stairs with the slight hint of the 'you're-in-trouble-nooow!' taunt. Sam sighed, and headed out the door, waving to Daniel.

"Sir?" Sam said politely into the phone. Jack stood a few feet from her, smiling like an idiot. "Yes, Sir. No, that's not a problem, Sir. Yes, Sir. Good-Bye, Sir." Sam hung up the phone. She sighed, and glared at her Commanding Officer. "Daniel! Get down here please!" She called up the stairs, as the archaeologist walked down the steps slowly.

"Apparently the Colonel here has gotten us a few more days leave." She seemed at bit upset. "What? Jack, I have to get to the base and continue on the translation." Daniel seemed a bit mad too. "What, Daniel? I would have thought that you would have liked a bit more leave time!" Jack said. Daniel was ready for it though, "Well, yes. Under different circumstances I would have." He semi-glared at Jack's triumphant grin, "But I would rather be on leave as a MAN then as a teenaged GIRL." Jack pondered this slightly. "Well, deal Danny-boy. We are now on leave for another week." Sam and Daniel tried to protest, but Jack had already left to go watch television.

Okay people. sigh I am out of ideas. (as made example of only 2 pages of typing.) E-mail me at amaratenoh100yahoo.fr or if you have any ideas that you think would be good. Thank you SO much for your support.

Please review and support my Evil-ness!


End file.
